


Off The Ground

by squidgie



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Community: comment_fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-15
Updated: 2012-05-15
Packaged: 2017-11-05 11:06:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/405706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/squidgie/pseuds/squidgie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Evan goes to have lunch with David at the Athosian settlement.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Off The Ground

**Author's Note:**

  * For [clwilson2006](https://archiveofourown.org/users/clwilson2006/gifts).



> From the LJ Community "CommentFic", for clwilson2006's glee-inducing prompt: SGA, Lorne/Parrish, it is a sport!

"David?" Evan calls as he exits the jumper. He'd promised to meet David, who was helping the Athosians with some new crops, for lunch, but the man was nowhere to be found.

"Up here," a voice calls.

Evan looks around, then directs his gaze _up_ , in search of the sing-song voice that repeats, "Up here..." 

" _What_ are you doing up there?" Evan asks as he spots David about a four meters off the ground, his back leaning against a massive trunk with his long legs dangling on either side of a thick branch.

David holds out a nylon bag that contains their lunch. "Waiting for you. Get up here - I'm _starving_!" Looking out over the scenery, he adds, "The view up here is _spectacular_."

"Dear god," Evan grumbles as he evaluates the best route up the tree. "I married a _lumberjack_."

"Hey, lumberjacks are _hot_!" David calls down. He flusters Evan with a grin and a wink, almost causing him to lose his balance.

Evan shakes his head as he climbs, finally reaching David, who leans out an arm to help pull Evan to share the thick branch he's perched on. He grabs a quick kiss before straddling the branch, sitting in front of his husband, David wrapping his arms around Evan's midsection as soon as Evan is settled. "You know, growing up in San Francisco, there _weren't_ that many trees to climb," Evan admits.

"Seriously?" David asks as he passes Evan his sandwich. "It's almost as big a national past-time in Canada as hockey is."

"At least hockey's a _sport_ ," Evan says around a big bite of near-salami and cheese on almost-sourdough.

David laughs, Evan enjoying the gentle vibration of the strong, lean body behind him. "Trust me," David says as he drops a kiss to the side of Evan's neck. "It's a sport." With another kiss, David drops his free hand to Evan's lap, rubbing the powerful thighs hidden underneath the BDUs while nibbling on Evan's neck. A beat later, Evan feels a warm breath blow into his ear, followed by the flick of a tongue against his earlobe. "You know what _else_ is fun to do in trees?" David husks behind him.

Evan leans into David, momentarily losing himself, until his sandwich falls from his hand, plummeting to the ground below. "That's it," he says as he turns around, claiming David's mouth one last time. He reaches out for a branch and a foothold, then starts to head down. When David throws him a pout, he just says, "'jumper. Now."

"We've got another couple of sandwiches in here," David says, indicating the lunch sack as he throws it over one shoulder and starts to follow Evan down. "We don't have to go back to Atlantis." He reaches the ground a few seconds after Evan, walking up the ramp to meet his partner.

Backing David up against the 'jumper wall, Evan pulls David into a kiss, begging entrance with his tongue as he cups David's thick cock through his pants. "Who said anything about going back to Atlantis?" Evan asks, then reaches over and hits a switch. He claims another kiss as the back of the jumper closes, stealing the two men away from prying eyes.


End file.
